cwfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Superseaturtle/Windstorm- Part Three
Tegan was ready to give up. Her eyes were watering from the small projectiles whipped up by the wind. She could barely see Nyssa, who was only a few feet in front of her. She was afraid for the Doctor; fearing he had been caught in the storm, or worse. After what felt like an eternity, the two companions finally reached the city. All around them, massive buildings rose to meet the sky, much like the skyscrapers on Earth. The wide streets were deserted. In fact, the whole city seemed devoid of life. “Tegan, here!” Nyssa called, competing with the ever-increasing wind. The girl ducked down an alleyway and disappeared from sight. Tegan followed, much relieved by the idea of being out of the wind. As she entered the alleyway, the wind stopped, blocked by the buildings. Both girls took a moment the catch their breath. “I hope I never have to do that again,” Tegan complained, attempting to brush the offensive dust from her hands and face. “It was… less than pleasant,” Nyssa agreed. “At least we found some shelter.” “How long do you think it’ll last?” “I can’t say,” Nyssa replied, sitting down on the dusty ground of the alleyway. As they lapsed into silence, the unfriendly howling of the wind grew louder. Tegan felt increasingly uneasy. Something about the whole situation bothered her, and she was reluctant to chalk it up to paranoia. “We should’ve stayed in the TARDIS,” Tegan admitted. Nyssa didn’t reply, seemingly lost in thought. After about two hours, the wind had died down somewhat. “We should go back now,” Nyssa said, pushing her light brown hair out of her eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, shouldn’t we look for the Doctor?” “I doubt the Doctor really believes we stayed in the TARDIS. You never listen to him, and he knows it.” “True,” Tegan replied with a hint of a smile. “But he knows that, if we were caught in the storm, we would try and find our way back. His first step is definitely finding the TARDIS.” “So we should meet up either there or somewhere along the way?” Nyssa nodded in affirmation. “Let’s go, then.” Tegan groaned as she stood up, cramped and sore from being in the same position for so long. “I hope the people here don’t try and kill us.” Nyssa and Tegan both peered out of the sheltered alley. “Look at the crowd!” Tegan remarked. “Just a few hours ago this place was a ghost town.” The streets were completely packed with beings, and they all seemed to be moving into the heart of the city. “There’s a better chance of us not being noticed,” Nyssa countered, looking out into the crowd. “Come on.” She headed out and joined the steady stream of people moving along the street. Tegan followed closely, hoping not to become separated in the rush. They fought against the current, pushing their way up the street. There was something about the city, the planet, and the people that Tegan didn’t like at all. Something was wrong. Try as she might to rid herself of the feeling, it only grew stronger with every passing moment. = Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me any feedback you can think of :) Category:Blog posts